Raising Mason
by Music-to-your-ears
Summary: Drabbles/One-shots of Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones raising their son Mason Evans. AU Family Samcedes.
1. Kiss It Gone

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Mercedes screamed, backing away from her husband.

"Nope!" Sam said, reaching her and then rubbing his cake batter coated fingers across her cheek.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, laughing and running to dip her spoon into the batter once again.

Before she could get there, Sam had already caught her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"I thought you said you apologize," he whispered as he licked the cream off of her cheek.

"That was before you rubbed cake batter on my face," Mercedes laughed, trying to get away.

"Look at my hair!" Sam exclaimed, turning Mercedes around to where she was now facing him. "At least I just got yours off."

"You look ridiculous!" Mercedes laughed.

Sam had cake batter everywhere. It was all in his hair and some of it had even started to drip onto his shirt.

"You don't look too hot yourself," he laughed as well.

"Oh really?" Mercedes asked, washing the cake batter from under his eye and sticking her finger out towards his lips.

"I'm joking,' Sam stated, sucking the batter from her finger without breaking eye contact. "You always look beautiful."

Mercedes smiled shyly. "Don't think your sweet talking is going to save you from what you just did," she said, backing up and out of his grasp.

Sam caught her again. "Wait," he said with a concerned look.

"What?" Mercedes asked, looking around. "Don't play with me, Sam."

"No, no," Sam responded seriously, bending down. "I think Mason is saying something."

Mercedes couldn't help her laughter. "And what is he saying?" she asked, looking down at Sam who now had his ear to her 7 month pregnant belly.

"Mason asked me…to tell you…to…" Sam said, pausing every once in a while as if he was really trying to get the message correct.

"What did he say, Sam?" Mercedes asked with a large smile. "I'm ready to hear this."

"Okay, got ya son," Sam said_to_ Mercedes' belly then looked up at Mercedes. "He told me to tell you that Daddy says he's sorry and he loves you _very_ much and can the two of us get done with the cake because he would really like to have some of it."

"Those are your words!" Mercedes laughed.

"No, seriously! Those are Mason's words!" Sam responded, laughing as well.

"You're ridiculous!" Mercedes said, pulling at his shirt to make him stand up straight.

"You like it," Sam said in a whisper, leaning in so close to her that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I do," she responded with a wide smile.

"I remember those words like it was yesterday," Sam said, looking into her eyes then letting his gaze fall upon her plump lips. "You have a little something on your lips," he told her.

"I do?" Mercedes asked, pulling her head back from his. She found herself being pulled right back to him, his lips now on hers

"All gone," Sam said, smacking his lips proudly. "Now let's finish this cake. Mason's hungry."


	2. Don't Blink

"Sam, where's Mason?" Mercedes asked, raising up from her husband's grasp and looking around the room for their 1-year-old son.

They had been peacefully laying in their bedroom talking about how everything would go when they finally visited their parents again back in Lima who had last seen Mason when he was only three months.

"He was just right here," Sam said, raising up enough to look across the room. "He was playing with Champ when we came in a while ago."

"The dog is over there, Sam," Mercedes said, climbing off of the bed and pointing toward the dog who was now napping in front of the television.

"Well, he has to be in his room," Sam reassured.

"You better hope," Mercedes said, hitting him softly on the arm. "How many times do I have to tell you to close the bedroom door when we're in here?

She slipped on her sandals then kissed him softly on the lips. "I swear I'm taking care of two babies sometimes." she laughed softly.

"Yea, when I'm not taking care of _you_," he smiled then winked.

"Whatever." she laughed as she headed out of the bedroom door, down the hall, and to their son's bedroom in which he never slept in, but found all the time in the world to play in.

After a while, she returned.

"Sam, he's gone!" she said, walking over to the bed and pulling at him to get up.

"Mercedes, don't play," Sam said, laughing a little to try and reduce the fears that were already building up on the inside. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't playing. Besides, he knew that she would never play about something as serious as this.

Without another word, he slipped on his shoes and moved past her. He nearly ran to their bedroom bathroom, walking over to the shower curtain and moving it back..nothing.

No longer thinking about the _"Don't panic"_ notion, he ran out of the bathroom and out of their bedroom door with her following close behind. He stopped at his son's bedroom…nothing. He continued until he reached the hall bathroom, doing the same as he'd done in the first…nothing.

"Fuck!" he said, running a trembling hand through his hair once he was sure that they'd checked every room in the house.

He stopped and looked at Mercedes who looked just as frightened. He simply stood there starring at her, trying to remember their every move.

"Sam, why the hell are you—" Mercedes started, her voice slowly rising.

"Mercedes?" he called as if she wasn't standing only inches away from him.

"What?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Should I call the—"

"No," he said. "The door..I didn't close the door when we came in."

"Sam!" she said, rushing past him and to the front door. "What the— How the"

She pushed the door open and ran out of it, despite the water that was still on the ground due to the fact that it had rained earlier that day.

Her steps only became more rapid as she heard a voice. A voice which she recognized ever so clearly.

She slowed down, but didn't stop. There he was. Mason. Their baby, playing in a puddle of water all by himself.

She thought about turning to Sam and lecturing him some more or even slapping the taste out of his mouth for being so careless when he'd nearly raised his own siblings, but she didn't. She couldn't. She only rushed over to Mason who had not _once_ looked up from the puddle that he was joyfully splashing in.

She picked him up, hugging him tightly in her arms as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Mason's giggling slowed and his face immediately became worried as he sensed his mother's feeling. He touched her tear stained cheek and whispered, "Mommy cry."

She watched him as he let his bottom lip play out in a pout and she laughed a little and hugged him tighter. "Yes, mommy's crying because Daddy left the door open." she said, glancing over at her husband who had stopped dead in his tracks with a worried look on his face as well.

She walked over to him, placing the baby on her hip and kissed him on the lips.

"That was for?" he asked, jogging after his wife as she quietly walked back toward the house.

"If you ever leave the door opened again, Sam." she said, not looking back. "I swear, I will kill you myself and raise this baby on my own."


	3. Forever Young

"Sam, you can't shoot that in here!" Mercedes yelled as she walked out of the kitchen.

Sam and their five year old son Mason had been at it for more than an hour, and now they were spraying one another with water guns.

"It's water, Babe," Sam said as his son sprayed him right across the chest with his water gun. Sam ran behind the couch and ducked, letting the water hit the couch instead of him this time.

"Sam!" Mercedes yelled again, taking the gun away from her son. "Go get ready for bed, Mason."

Instead of heading for his room, Mason ran over to his father who was still kneeling down on the floor. He leaped at him, reaching for his water gun.

"Oh no, Buddy!" Sam laughed, placing the water gun down and out of his son's reach.

"Can we throw the football at the park tomorrow?" Mason asked, standing up completely.

"Only if we can go for ice cream afterwards." Sam answered, messing up the little boys' dark brown curls. Mason had got his hair from Mercedes, but had gotten almost all his other physical appearances from Sam. He had a light mocha skin color, and he was tall for his age.

"Yes!" Mason exclaimed.

"Alright!" Sam said just as excited. "We're on then! Now go get ready for bed. The faster you get there, the quicker tomorrow will come. Okay?"

"Okay!" Mason said, smiling and then walked out of the room.

"He was supposed to be asleep an _hour_ ago, Sam," Mercedes said, leaning against the wall.

"Ah, it's the weekend." Sam said, walking over to where Mercedes was standing and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I just don't know what to do with you two," she said, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked, bringing both of his eyebrows inward.

"_I_ ask him to get ready for bed, he runs to you," she stated. "_You_ ask him to get ready for bed, he goes."

"Maybe you should try a more gentle approach," Sam said, looking down at her.

"Yea, no," Mercedes said, moving from between him and the wall. "I'm his mother; I'm supposed to be the way that I am."

"He's rebellious, Cede," Sam said.

"I know, Sam." Mercedes replied mockingly. "That's the main reason why I'm not going to ease up on him. If I ease up on him now, he'll definitely think it's okay to run me over in a couple of years, and I-"

"I know," Sam interrupted her, pulling her back to him. "You're not having it. Next time I promise to tell him to do what _you _say." He kissed her again and then began to tickle her sides.

"Sam, stop it!" Mercedes laughed, pushing his hands away. "You're playing right now, but you're not going to be able to handle your _own_ son in the near future."

"He's still young right now, Babe," Sam said.

"Yea, and this is the best time to start teaching him." Mercedes responded. "If we continue to let him get away with everything, he'll start to think he can get away with murder as well."

Sam laughed at what she'd said. "Okay, okay" he said with a small sigh. "I'm going to try _your_ approach. Now, I think Mas-"

"Mommy, I'm ready!" they heard Mason call from his room.

"May be ready," Sam finished.

"I know. I heard," Mercedes smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you."


	4. Spoil the Child?

"Mommy! Up!" Mason yelled, reaching for his mother.

"Give mommy a second," Mercedes said, moving around him to stir something in a large pot.

"Up!" Mason yelled again. He was crying now, and hard.

Mercedes put down the spoon and picked up the three year old son. "Mason, can you please go play?" She asked with a small sigh. "Mommy is trying to finish dinner."

She could tell that the child hadn't been listening to anything she was saying as he started reaching for the cookie jar. "Cookie," he said, reaching out towards the counter.

"No cookie until after dinner," She told him, trying to place him back onto the floor. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he let himself fall back, and she had to hurry up and catch him before he bumped his head on the hard floor.

"Mason, stand up!" She nearly yelled as the young boy cried loudly. "I mean it!"

He babbled a bit and the only word was able to catch was "Cookie!" as he cried out. She simply laid him back on the floor, looking down at him as he kicked his legs wildly.

She shook her head in disappointment at his actions then walked over to the counter to retrieve a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Get up." She said, holding a cookie out to the small child, waiting for him to stand up from the floor. "You don't get another one later. Okay?"

"No," she heard Sam's voice just as the small child stood up from the floor.

"Huh?" She asked, turning to her husband and looking up at him.

"He's not getting it." He answered simply.

"If he don't, he'll only-" She started but was cut off by him.

"He's not getting it because you said he couldn't have it," Sam said, walking further into the kitchen to take the cookie from his wife's hand. "It's not his decision."

"He's only going to cry more," Mercedes said, looking at the child who was now playing with a toy car.

"That's because you're allowing him to do it," Sam said.

"He only seems to listen to you, Sam." She said, turning to stir whatever was in the pot again.

He waited for her to turn back to him so that he could kiss her on the lips. "That's only partially true." He chuckled then bit into the cookie.

**I think Sam would be the one to spoil and Mercedes would be more of the one to discipline. ****What do you guys think? Do you think Sam would be able to handle the kids better than Mercedes when it comes to disciplinary or do you think it would be the other way around?**


	5. Keep Paddling

"Keep paddling, Mason," Sam yelled after his five year old son. He'd been trying to teach Mason how to ride a bike all morning and he was happy that he was finally getting the hang of it.

"Sam go after him!" Mercedes spoke loudly, standing on the porch watching the both of them.

"He's fine," Sam said, looking at his wife then back to his son who was almost at the end of the sidewalk. "Turn, Mason!" He yelled.

Moments later, he was holding the small child on his arms while walking his bike at his side. "That's not how you turn," he said.

"It hurts," Mason said, touching the scar on his knee and then wincing in pain.

"I told you!" Mercedes said, meeting them halfway.

"I thought he could turn," Sam said.

"He just learned to keep paddling, Sam!" Mercedes said, following them up the stairs and into the house.

"Go get the kit," she said once Sam had laid the boy on the couch.

"It hurts, Mommy," Mason said, wiping tears from his face.

"I know, Baby," Mercedes said, placing his leg on top of her own.

"Here," Sam said, handing her the kit and then kneeling down in front of her.

"This is going to sting just a little," Mercedes said, taking out an alcohol pad and a bandage.

"No!" Mason yelled, trying to rise up from out of his mother's grasp.

"You have to be still, Mason," Mercedes said, holding him down.

"You'll hurt me," Mason cried.

"Mason," Sam called and the boy looked down at his father. "Your mother isn't going to hurt you," he said. "That's the last thing she would do to you." He grabbed his son's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Now, the only thing she's gonna do is wash the blood away from your scar and then put a bandage on it, okay?"

Mason sniffed and nodded his head. "Promise?" he asked.

"Pinky promise," Sam said holding out his pinky to the small child and he linked his finger with his fathers'. "Just squeeze my hand."

Mercedes hadn't noticed that she'd been smiling as she watched the conversation that was happening between her husband and her son until Mason called out to her.

"Yes?" she asked, looking down at him.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Oh, are you?" she asked with a smile and he nodded.

Mercedes ripped open the alcohol pad and handed the bandage to Sam. When she began to clean scar, Mason didn't cry. Instead he squeezed his father's free hand as he shut his eyes tightly, hissing from the sting.

"See that didn't take long," Mercedes said, taking the bandage from Sam to put on Mason's scar.

"You're finished?" Mason asked, fascinated.

"Yep," Mercedes said, lifting the boy up and sitting him on her lap.

"It didn't even hurt," Mason said, rubbing his hand across the bandage.

"That's because you're a big boy," Mercedes said, kissing the boy on the forehead. "Now don't you think daddy should apologize?"

The both of them looked over to Sam and he looked back as if to see what they were looking at.

"We're looking at you, Daddy!" Mason laughed.

Sam laughed and then pulled the child onto the floor with him, tickling him until he nearly cried.

"Now I'm sorry," Sam said, placing him on his feet. "Wanna try again?"

"Nope," Mason said, shaking his head and then looking up at his mother. "I'm staying with mommy."

"But mommy isn't doing anything fun," Sam said with a small pout.

Mason climbed onto his mothers' lap again and brought her face down to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you, Mommy." He said.

**Y'all, I promise these one-shots be coming from out of nowhere. lol. What do you guys think? Did you like it or did you LIKE it?**


	6. Noise, Noise, Noise

Mercedes Jones-Evans walked into the living room where, Green Day's _21 Guns_ was currently blasting through the speakers of her sound system.

She picked up the remote from the edge of the couch, turning the stereo down and then turned to her husband .

He was sitting with his two best friends Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez, all three of them were holding a beer in their hands, and they were all laughing hysterically.

"What's funny?" Mercedes asked calmly, her eyes shifting between the three of them and they all looked up at a pregnant and not so pleasant, Mercedes. Her hair had been tied back into a messy bun with a scarf wrapped around it to possibly secure her edges. She had on an over-sized white tee, some dark brown leggings, and some fluffy black house shoes.

"Puck was just telling me how he-" Sam started but then stopped mid sentence, noticing that his wife truly didn't care to know even though she'd asked.

"It is one o'clock in the A.M, I'm trying to sleep, I'm pregnant, my hormones are out of control, and you may be off but I have to work in a few hours, Sam!" She threw the remote back on the couch and then started back towards the stairs. "Keep it down."

Moments after she was settled back into her side of the bed, did she begin to hear continuously banging. "What the hell?" She cursed as she climbed out of the bed once again and started down the stairs.

When she made it halfway down the stairs, she stopped. _No, they are not playing dominoes._

She continued down the last of the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, neither of them noticing her presence. The three of them were now yelling at one another over the big kitchen table.

"Sam?" She called from the doorway, one of her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" He answered without looking back at her.

"Sam?" She called out again.

"Hold up," He said to Noah and Santana, holding a hand up at them. He walked over to Mercedes, leaving the two friends to argue with one another.

"Babe, please?" She said softly, tired of trying to get her husband to give her the relief she needed at the moment.

He kissed her softly on the lips, "Last game, I promise." He told her then started back towards the table without waiting for a response.

"Sam, I meant it!" She nearly yelled and he sighed heavily.

"Okay guys, game over." He said, bringing all of the dominoes towards the center of the table. Puck and Santana both let out similar groans but stepped away from the table.

"No one told you to let him knock you up." Santana said, walking towards her best friend, Mercedes.

"If you cared about me, you would be happy to leave unless you want this baby to be born premature." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Not my Godson!" Santana exclaimed.

"Ain't nothing gon' happen to your baby unless you keep letting Sam poke at him." Puck said, touching her stomach gently then chuckling softly.

Mercedes wasn't at all amused, but she still laughed softly as she pushed his hand away. "Go home," she said as she noticed Santana was already at the door and ready to leave.

"Goodnight!" Santana called out when she and Puck were finally leaving out of the door.

"Night!" Mercedes and Sam called out together.

"Don't forget-"

"I know, I know." Mercedes cut Santana off as she began to walk towards the door, herself. "You are the first person I'll call whenever I go into labor besides Sam and my parents. Not Tina, not Kurt, not Noah, but you. I got you, now go!"

Santana laughed and then closed the door behind her, leaving Mercedes to lock it.

"I'm sorry, Babe." Sam said before she'd even turned around good. His bottom lip was poked out into a small pout as he pulled her body close to his, his hand resting between the two of them and on her hard stomach.

"Sorry isn't gonna get it." She said, pulling away from him and heading towards the stairs. "You woke me up so now you have to put me back to sleep."

Sam brought his eyebrows in slightly then smirked slyly as he finally got the hint. "I guess I should wake you up more often then." He said with a small chuckle.

"No, because if you ever wake me again, I promise I won't be this nice about it." she stated, gripping his hand tightly and leading the way to their bedroom.

**What do you guys think? Did you like it or did you LIKE it? Was Sam wrong for making Mercedes have to get out of bed that many times to tell him and their friends to keep it down? Do you even think Sam would ever be that irresponsible, knowing that his mother had probably went through some of the same things that Mercedes is going through when she was pregnant with the twins?**


	7. Don't Worry

**First off, I would like to thank each and every one of you for your kind reviews. I'll get to the PMs later so that I can thank you all personally as well. As of now though, Enjoy! :)**

Sam watched his wife as she went around their room throwing numerous of clothing items into a small suitcase.

"Babe, should I take this top or this blouse?" She asked Sam, holding them both up to her own body. "I think this shirt would fit the occasion a lot better."

She placed the two items onto the dresser top and pulled out two more items. "Maybe I should wear this. I mean the colors are turquois and purple. I could-"

Sam laughed and she stopped what she was saying to look over at him.

"What's funny?" She asked, seriously.

"You're actually panicking like this is going to be your first time being around my family." Sam responded.

"This is a very serious matter, Sam." She crossed her arms. "Your parents are renewing their vows. I'm surprised you're not running around here trying to get everything situated."

"They're going to love _me_ regardless." He said, walking over to her. "And their going to love you just for being there. Don't try to overdo it, Babe." He pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed her temple.

'I'm not, Sam." She responded, lying her head on his chest. "I just want everything to be-" She paused, pulling back. "Mason! What is Mason going to wear?"

Mercedes started out of the room and into her sons' room to rummage through his things as she had done her own.

"I knew you were going to be busy so I picked something up for Mason while I was out today." Sam said, causing Mercedes to turn around to face him. He was now standing in the doorway with a three piece, black and turquoise suit with small black dress shoes to match.

Mercedes sighed then smiled widely. "Thank you, Baby." She said, taking the items from her husbands' hand to look them over better.

"Okay, so do you think we should go pick him-" She started but was cut off.

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Jones are doing a fine job with him." Sam replied. "Besides, if we're going to be staying at my parents' home this entire weekend and with Mason, we need this time for ourselves." He smiled down at her while pulling her to him.

"Like this is going to stop you from feeling me up while we're there." Mercedes laughed, letting him peck her softly on the lips.

**What exactly did I just write and why did I write it? lol. I swear, any ole' random thing comes to mind when thinking of Samcedes. Anyhow, did you still like it or did you LIKE it? Let me know. You can also leave me a prompt so I can write on that. :)**


	8. Sweet Lullaby

"Oh my God, Sam-get him!" Mercedes gently pushed Sam in the direction of their two and a half year old son Mason who had just started running towards the opened door of the Evans' home.

Sam turned to go after the small child but stopped in his tracks when his cousin Emily took the small child in her arms. "Where do you think you're going, little man?" She asked Mason and he hit her hard across the face.

"Mason!" Mercedes nearly yelled. She walked over to the woman to retrieve him. "Don't fight!" She chastised.

Mason whined a little before putting his head down on her shoulders.

As soon as Mercedes sat down with him, he broke out into a fit. "Down!" He kicked but Mercedes held him in her arms.

"Let him down." Sam said.

"No, he's just gonna get into something else. I swear, he had ADHD, Sam." She told him, still holding on to Mason.

Just then Mason began to scream, loud. "Mason, be quiet." Mercedes commanded through clenched teeth.

"Down!" He yelled.

"Fine." Mercedes gave up, placing him onto the floor.

"What's my Grandbaby in here ruining?" Mrs. Evans asked as she had come out of the kitchen.

"Everything." Mercedes sighed-leaning back on the couch.

"Sam was the exact same way." She told Mercedes. "As a matter of fact, he was worse. Just broke out of it when he turned 22 last year."

"Mom?" Sam whined.

"What I'm telling the truth, Sam." Mrs. Evans looked up at her son.

Mercedes was laughing hysterically now. "Did he cry a lot when he couldn't have his way?"

"You should've seen how hard he cried to me and his father when he thought he was going to lose you three years ago." She told her.

Mercedes looked over at Sam who had now buried his head in his hands. "I'm going to get Mason." He said.

Both women were still talking when they heard Sam call out to them, "Come here." He whispered and they both stood up laughing at a joke Mrs. Evans had told.

"Shhhh!" Sam fussed.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked as they reached him. She could now hear what sounded like singing.

Sam motioned for the two women to look around the corner.

Mason was standing beside the crib of Emily's baby, and he was singing.

"_Beautiful, beautiful baby my darling. Part of the angels-"_

"What is he singing?" Emily asked as she had now joined the crew.

"It's a song Mercedes always sing to him when she's putting him to sleep." Sam answered.

"I didn't know he knew the words." Mercedes smiled.

"Well, will ya look at that." Emily smiled, admiringly. "Despite Mason being a terrible two-he may actually grow up to have some _real _talent unlike his father."

"I have talent!" Sam exclaimed, causing Mason to look up at the crowd.

"Shhhh!" The small child hushed his father. "Denver's sleeping."

**This was just another moment of me being random with my drabbles. Did you like it or did you LIKE it? Review? :)**


End file.
